The wedding
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma and Neal are supposed to marry. But Regina knows that Emma doesn't love Neal and she is determined to stop the wedding. She visits Emma the night before the wedding and makes a confession. Will this confession change Emma's mind or will she still marry Neal even if she'll end up unhappy?


**Just something I had in mind. I don't know much about weddings, I don't really like them so… hum… yup^^**

**Enjoy^^**

"I Neal Cassidy take you Emma Swan to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law.",Neal said while he held Emma's small hand in his. The priest said something but Emma didn't hear it. She looked over to the woman who had changed her life. To Regina who was standing as best 'man' by her brother's side and looking down while she tried to suppress her tears.

**The night before…**

_"What are you doing here?",Emma asked when she saw Regina standing in the door to her bedroom. "I came to talk to you.",Regina answered and entered the room before she closed the door behind me. "Don't worry. I won't get cold feet if it's that what Neal is afraid of.",Emma answered with a sad smile. "Neal doesn't know that I'm here.",Regina told her and walked _

_towards her._

_"Than why are you here?",Emma asked and looked in Regina's chocolate brown eyes. "You know why.",Regina whispered and reached Emma. "What do you want here, Regina? You can't just manipulate the whole wedding plans and expect that I won't be angry at you.",Emma snapped at her and Regina sighed. "I don't expect you to be happy of what I did… but… I can't let you make this mistake.",Regina whispered and Emma narrowed her eyes._

_"You don't have to marry him just because of Henry." Emma laughed at that. "You really think I just marry Neal because of that?",Emma asked and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Yes and we both know it's true. You don't love him. Love looks different.",Regina answered and Emma looked at her angrily. "And what do you know about love?",Emma hissed. "Enough.",Regina breathed out. _

_"Don't marry him, Emma." "Why? Give me a good reason!",Emma shouted at Regina._

_"Because I love you! I love you more than he is ever capable of! Don't marry him just you feel obliged! Marry because _you_ want to!",Regina shouted back and Emma gasped. "You…",but Emma couldn't finish her sentence. Regina had grabbed her face and had started to kiss her before Emma pushed her back and slapped her._

_She saw the hurt in Regina's face and the shame. Regina just turned around and left the room quickly. She didn't knew that she had broken the memory spell on Henry and Emma. Neither did Emma in that moment. The realization came when Henry had entered the home again and smiled at her brightly. Instead of the normal 'Mom' he had called her 'Ma' ,a term Henry never had used to her when they had been under the spell._

**Present day…**

"Emma?",Neal asked confused when she didn't answered the priest. "What?",she asked and looked up. "Will you Emma Swan take Neal Cassidy as your lawfully wedded husband, so answer with I do.",the priest repeated slightly annoyed. "I…",she looked back to Regina who slowly lifted her head. Their eyes met and Emma saw the pain in Regina's brown orbs. Than she looked to Neal who smiled at her lovingly but somehow she knew in that moment she couldn't forgive Neal.

She knew that Regina had been right last night. That Neal couldn't love her as much as Regina could. She knew that she just wanted to marry Neal for Henry's sake even though she didn't loved him. She had been too blind to see that Regina had tried to win her affection. She had been to blind to see how much she meant to Regina. She felt bad for the talks the two had after Neal's proposal. About what Neal would like to see her wearing at the wedding night or what good parent he would be for Henry.

Regina never denied that he could be a good parent. She just always said that Neal might not be the right man for Emma. And she stupid fool always snapped at Regina although the other woman just tried to open her eyes.

"I can't.",Emma said and everyone gasped. "I'm sorry, Neal. But I can't marry you. I can't because I don't love you… I thought I could grow to love you again but I just can't…" "Why?",he just asked and looked at her saddened. "Why accepting my proposal than?" "Because I thought I had to because of Henry… I thought that Henry needed us together… but he doesn't… he doesn't need an unhappy mother and a clueless father. He needs both of us happy. And when I say yes now… than I'm denying myself happiness and that's not gonna happen again.",Emma answered.

"But we could try…",Neal muttered. "No. We can't try because I already love someone else… and this person… I hurt her so much although all she did was trying to help me… I'm sorry.",Emma looked to Regina while she talked who ,in turn, looked at her surprised. She pulled her hands away from Neal and slowly walked to Regina.

"I remember.",she whispered when reached Regina. "I remember everything. I remember that _YOU _raised Henry and that _YOU _were the Evil Queen." She cupped Regina's cheek and smiled with tears in her eyes while Regina just stared at her. "You love _her?"_,Neal exclaimed. "She is my sister for God's sake!" "But she is the only one who could make me and Henry remember again. She broke the memory curse on us!",Emma answered and turned slightly back to him.

"How can you, Regina?",Neal asked with tears in his eyes. "How can you steal her away from me?" Regina looked down. "I didn't wanted her to make the same mistake I did a long time ago… I wanted her to be happy and I knew that she wouldn't be happy with you!",Regina answered and started crying. "I'm sorry, Neal…but I love her too much as that I could have let her marry you." Neal wanted to hit his little sister so badly but he couldn't. She was right. Emma would have been unhappy and he would be the reason.

Everyone looked at them kind of shocked. That's definitely not what they had expected. Emma turned back to her. "Forgive me for the last few weeks. I was an idiot.",Emma said and Regina looked up to her with a smile. "That are the genetics.",she answered and Emma chuckled before she leaned down and captured Regina's lips in a sensual kiss. Neal sighed defeated and walked away. Regina who had sensed this pulled a bit away from Emma and looked at him. "Wait here please.",Regina whispered to Emma who nodded before she bolted after Neal.

"Neal!",she called and caught up with him a bit breathless. "Please wait…" Regina grabbed his elbow and he flung her against a wall and trapped her there. "What?",he hissed angrily at her. "What do you want to destroy too?" "I'm sorry, Neal… it was never my intention to steal Emma. I wanted her to realize that she doesn't love you enough to marry you already… I just wanted her to realize that you both still need more time before you could do this…"

"Liar…",Neal hissed and Regina cupped his cheeks and forced him to look in her eyes. "I may have lied my whole life as queen and as mayor but right now… Right now I'm telling you the truth. I rather see Emma happy and married with you than unhappy and I don't know what… and this wedding? It made Emma unhappy and I couldn't let that happen… Please, Neal… after all we've been through… do you really think I would do this just to destroy your happiness?",she answered and he sighed.

"No…",he answered quietly. He weakened his grip. "I'm sorry…it's just… since Dad knows that you are his daughter…. he spends much more time with you. Henry loves you more than me and than Emma started to like you… I just…" "You feel unloved…",Regina said and Neal nodded. She pulled him in a tight hug. "You'll never be unloved, Neal. Dad loves you. I love you. Henry loves you. Even Emma although I don't think that she loves you in a romantic way.",she whispered and he held her.

They pulled away from each other and Neal took a deep breath. "Go get her, little sister, before Hook comes and takes her too.",he said and Regina chuckled. "I think that train is gone a long time ago.",Regina answered and smoothed out the wrinkles in her black suit. He helped her smoothing them out and laid his hands on her shoulders. She looked back in his eyes. "Good luck to you two.",he said and Regina nodded. "Thank you.",she breathed out and he softly pushed her back to the ballroom where Emma was waiting. "Don't make me regret this.",Neal said and Regina turned her head back to him. "You won't."

She entered the ballroom again and saw how Emma's face lit up. She walked to her and took Emma's hand. "Ready?",she asked Emma and cupped with the other hand Emma's cheek. "Whenever you are.",Emma answered and kissed her…..


End file.
